


Wintertime

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara is really uncoordinated on ice, SuperCorp, This is honestly all just fluff, these two are really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara Danvers cannot ice skate.





	

The concept of ice skating had sounded simple enough and the thought of ice skating with Lena had sounded wonderful so of course Kara had said yes when Lena had asked her. She figured with all her superpowers, ice skating would be a piece of cake.

_Evidently, I was wrong,_ Kara thinks as she hits the ice yet again. Lena is at her side, pulling her to her feet, both concern and amusement in her eyes. Kara’s glad they’re alone here, glad there’s no one else to see her make a fool of herself.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks for what feels like the hundredth time, eyes glancing down to check Kara’s body for any obvious injury. She’s fallen enough times, Lena is surprised she’s still willing to get back up again.

Kara smiles, hand still holding on tight to Lena’s, not willing to let go just yet for fear of falling. She may not be getting hurt each time she falls but this was so not the plan she’d had when she’d accepted Lena’s invitation.

Lena was all beauty and grace and poise and Kara was just the bumbling reporter that despite the odds, Lena seemed to like spending time with. And then Lena had asked Kara on what certainly sounded like a date and Kara had thought that it would be the perfect place to impress Lena by using some of her alien powers without actually revealing she’s an alien. She’d been so very very wrong.

Kara wobbles as she finally lets go of Lena’s hand, arms extending as she tries to stabilise herself without Lena’s support and how is she so bad at this? Sure, she never went ice skating on Krypton as a kid and then she’d never been once she’d arrived on Earth, Eliza being worried when she was younger about her hurting someone else thanks to her powers. And then she’d just never gone after that and now here she is, making a fool of herself in front of the woman she likes because she can’t even stay on her feet for more than a few seconds before she loses her balance and falls over.

Kara groans as she hits the ice again and Lena hears it, thinks Kara has hurt herself and instead of helping her up this time, Lena crouches down herself to make sure she is ok.

“Are you hurt?” Lena asks, no amusement in her eyes now as she looks over Kara again.

Kara sits up, because this time she’s fallen over completely, and she can’t help but frown as she looks over at Lena, “only my pride is wounded.”

Lena laughs, seeing that Kara is fine, and Kara’s glad that her lack of coordination on ice hasn’t completely ruined their date, if that’s what this even is. 

Lena helps Kara to her feet and then brushes the ice off that’s clinging to her clothes, “maybe that’s enough skating for one day.”

Kara goes to protest, to say she’ll get the hang of it eventually, but then she almost loses her balance again, the only thing that stops her from falling is Lena’s hand in hers.

“Fine,” she acquiesces, and then suddenly feels bad for how grumpy she’d just sounded when Lena has been nothing but nice.

“Sorry,” Kara continues, hand gripping Lena’s tightly as Lena leads them off the ice.

“What are you sorry for?” Lena frowns as she reluctantly lets go of Kara’s hand as they sit down to take off their skates.

Kara gestures around the ice rink, the ice rink that Lena had hired just for the two of them to enjoy together, “for ruining this. You brought me here to have fun and then I mess things up by being terrible at skating and then being grumpy about it.”

“Hey, no,” Lena says, reaching over to place her hand on Kara’s arm, “you haven’t ruined anything, I’ve had fun so far and the night’s not over yet.”

“Really?” Kara asks and her voice sounds so small and Lena wonders why she’s getting so upset about this, wants nothing more than to make her feel better again.

Lena nods, “and getting to hold your hand for half of the evening? I can’t say I minded that at all.”

Lena blushes, heart racing as she realises what she’s just admitted. Sure, she’d asked Kara out this evening as a date but she’s not sure if Kara knew that was her intention or not.

Kara blushes too and Lena really hopes that that is a good sign. She bites her lips, unable to look Lena in the eye as she speaks, “me too.”

Kara finally looks up again and they both smile at each other but say no more as they turn to remove their skates and put their shoes back on.

“You said the night’s not over yet. What are we going to do now?” Kara asks as they leave the rink together. She wishes she was brave enough to reach over and take Lena’s hand again.

“How does hot chocolate sound?” Lena can’t help but laugh as Kara’s face breaks into a wide grin.

Kara goes to reply but Lena is talking again, “with as many marshmallows as you want.”

Kara laughs too then, pleasantly surprised that Lena knows her well enough to know that’s what she was going to ask about, “sounds perfect.”

The walk to the café is short and they spend it talking, Kara finally admitting she’s never been ice skating before.

“Never?” Lena asks as Kara blushes, “we could’ve done something else instead.”

Kara shakes her head, “ice skating sounded fun and ice skating with you sounded even better, I just didn’t think I’d be that bad at it.”

Lena laughs, trying to cover up how words as simple as that mean so much coming from Kara, “sorry but you really were awful.”

Kara huffs in response and Lena laughs again as they enter the warm café.

“Hot chocolate with marshmallows?” Lena asks Kara as they get in line to order and she smiles and nods in response. Kara can’t help but laugh when Lena orders for them and she asks for extra marshmallows in Kara’s, “as many extra as you can.”

The cashier asks if they want to have their drinks here or take away and Lena turns to Kara, wondering which she’d prefer. Kara makes a quick decision, the opportunity to drink hot chocolate while walking through the park in the cold night air too much to pass up now that she’s thought about it, “we’ll take away.”

Lena smiles before she turns back to the cashier and pays for their drinks. In a few minutes they’re done and the barista is handing them their drinks and they leave the café together.

“Anywhere in particular you want to go?” Lena asks as she looks over at Kara, air misting in front of her face as she breathes.

“The park,” Kara says, no hesitation in her voice even if inside she’s a bundle of nerves. Was that too romantic for something that could just be an evening out between friends?

Lena’s reply is an echo of Kara’s earlier words, “sounds perfect.”

They’re halfway to the park and Lena feels all warm inside and it’s not just from the hot chocolate, Kara’s hand has just brushed hers for the third time. Once she’d think it’s an accident, even twice she could still claim it was an accident but Kara’s hand has just brushed hers for a third time and she’s sure now it’s on purpose. With that in mind, and drawing courage from Kara’s earlier words and the fact that Kara agreed to go out with her in the first place, Lena reaches out and takes Kara’s hand in her own, twining their fingers together.

Lena’s heart is beating rapidly and she’s too scared to look over at Kara in case she doesn’t want this, purposefully leaves her grip lose so Kara can pull away if she wants. Lena’s heart rate increases even more when she feels Kara tighten her hold on her hand, pulling them slightly closer together.

Lena chances a glance sideways and notices how red Kara’s cheeks are, too red to just be from the cold, and she knows that she probably looks the same.

“Is this ok?” Lena asks, because now she needs to know, needs to make sure she hasn’t made a huge mistake, hasn’t mistaken Kara’s friendliness for feelings that might not be real.

Kara looks down at their joined hands, eyes lingering before she finally looks up at Lena and nods.

They walk in silence after that, their hands swinging slightly between them and Lena can’t help but smile at how comfortable she feels with Kara, how right it feels to be walking hand in hand.

Just as they’re walking into the park, Kara stops, their joined hands causing Lena to stop too, “is this a date?” The words had been going round and round her mind all evening, even more so since Lena took her hand earlier and now she needs to know.

Lena’s taken aback by her words but decides to be honest, “I hope it is.”

Kara smiles, “so when you asked me to go ice skating, your intention was for this to be a date?”

“I wouldn’t hire a whole ice skating rink for just anyone.”

Kara laughs, “I’m glad you did, it was bad enough you seeing how bad I was, I didn’t need other people seeing that too.”

Lena thought she’d looked adorable, sitting on the frozen ground, pouting after she’d fallen yet again. But that wasn’t the important part now, the important part was what Kara was thinking, “when you said yes, did you think it was a date?”

“I’d hoped it was.”

Lena can’t help the grin that spreads across her face, can’t help the way her chest fills with hope, can’t help how all the emotions that Kara makes her feel flood to the surface and she then she can’t stop herself as she leans forward and presses her lips to Kara’s.

The touch is brief and Lena pulls back as soon as she realises what she’s done and she’s about to apologise when she feels Kara lips on hers again, Kara initiating the kiss this time.

They’re both still holding their drinks so Lena untangles the hands that they’d still had joined, moves to cup Kara’s cheek, wants to feel more of her and hold her close.

Kara’s lips are so soft and when Kara sighs into their kiss, Lena melts even further into her.

Kara pulls away first, eyes still closed as she tries to get her breathing under control. That kiss, wow, it had been some much better than Kara had been expecting. Lena was so soft, so gentle, she tasted like chocolate and felt like home.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks and Kara realises her eyes are still closed so she opens them quickly, sees Lena close, eyes full of concern.

A slow smile spreads across her face before she’s grinning at Lena, “I’m great.”

Kara can see Lena visibly relax so she reaches up her free had, uses her thumb to caress her cheek as she says more softly, “I’m wonderful.”

Lena bites her lip, heartbeat going into overdrive again at the implication of Kara’s words and then she doesn’t know how to adequately respond to that so Lena leans forward again and presses her lips back to Kara’s. She pulls back for a moment, lips brushing Kara’s as she speaks, “me too,” and then they’re kissing again.

Eventually Lena pulls back completely and takes Kara’s hand in hers. She’d stay there forever if she could but it’s cold out, she can feel it beginning to seep through her clothes.

“It’s cold, we should get going before we get sick.”

Kara nods her agreement and lets Lena lead her out of the park in the direction of where Lena’s car was parked. Neither woman can keep the smile off their faces during the walk back to the car or during the drive to Kara’s apartment.

Lena pulls up in front of Kara’s place and she’s thrilled when Lena offers to walk her up.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Kara says, blushing at how cliché that sounds, but she had had a good time because despite her failing to impress Lena while ice skating, the other woman still seems to like her anyway.

Lena laughs, “so did I. I hope you’re not too sore tomorrow after all those falls.” Lena does feel bad about that, skating was her idea after all.

“I’ll be fine,” Kara reassures her, “and thanks for everything, tonight was magical.” _Magical? What is wrong with me tonight?_ Kara thinks.

Lena laughs at her word choice again but there’s mischief in her eyes as she speaks, “that kiss certainly was magical.”

Kara’s face goes bright red and Lena laughs yet again. She hasn’t had this much fun on a first date ever.

"I didn't mean...well it was but I...I just meant that you and...umm" Kara stumbles over her words, she knows she should stop talking but she just can't help herself.

Lena reaches out and places her hand on Kara’s arm to stop her speaking, smiling now at how flustered she's managed to make Kara, likes that she has that effect on her, "Kara, it's ok, I know what you meant but you're right, tonight was magical."

“Yeah?” Kara asks, voice unsure as she looks over at Lena and wonders what she’s done to attract the attention of someone so beautiful, wonders if she can really be this lucky.

“Definitely,” Lena nods, blushing herself, “but how about next time we do something that doesn’t involve so much coordination?”

Kara laughs, “I think the ice was the problem, I’m usually much more coordinated than that.”

“Ok then,” Lena nods, “no ice for our next date.”

Kara grins, thrilled at Lena’s words, “how about dinner and a movie tomorrow night at my place?”

Lena bites her lips, a nervous habit, ”I wouldn’t miss it.”

Both stand there, neither saying anything more and Kara knows that one of them is going to have to make the first move to leave, even though she doesn’t want this night to end, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Lena nods, “goodnight, Kara.” She then steps forward, presses her lips to Kara’s red cheeks, lingering longer than necessary.

“Goodnight,” Kara smiles, can still feel Lena’s touch as she steps away and Lena  smiles in return.

Kara watches her go, only entering her apartment once Lena has disappeared down the hallway. Kara shuts her door and leans against it, letting out a heavy breath. Had tonight really happened? But Kara can still feel the lingering touch on her cheek, can still taste the marshmallows and hot chocolate and she can remember the look Lena gave her after they’d kissed, can almost feel how their bodies were pressed together and she knows it was all real.

A smile spread across Kara’s face as the events of the evening flashed through her mind again. She really, really couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
